Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame
This article is under construction. Impurest Cheese would like to thank you for your patience and will complete it soon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame (also called Call of Duty Endgame and Modern Warfare 3) is the sequel to Call of Duty 4:Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the eighth game in the Call of Duty series and the fifth developed by Infinity Ward. The game was published by Activision for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Officially announced on March 30, 2011, the game is the direct sequel to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, finishing the story started in the earlier games. In addition two games of similar game play, content and story are being planned for release on Nintendo DS and Nintendo Wii. Single Player Whereas Modern Warfare 2 continued four years after Call of Duty 4, Call of Duty Endgame continues three months after the former in the year 2017. Plot Overview Access to information concerning Act 2 and 3 is currently restricted and will be released when available Despite the efforts of the Task Force-141 the world now believes that General Shepherd has saved the United States single handily from a Russian Onslaught and the terrorist plot of Vladimir Makarov. Now actively hunted by the people they used to protect the TF-141 leaders Captain Price and Captain MacTavish have gone into hiding to plan their next move. Meanwhile thousands of willing patriots converge on the remaining army barracks and makeshift training camps to take the fight to Russia. The few remaining occupied zones of the Eastern Seaboard have been quickly taken after the an EMP burst immobilized enemy armor and helicopters with only one area left under Russian control. While the invasion of the United States comes to a halt other countries now fearing for their own safeties look to strengthen their borders and keep any internal enemies in check. One such event is the Colombian Armed Forces crackdown on weapons trafficking between Eduardo Perez and the Ultranationlist Party. During the skirmish Sergeant Catherine Cortez is abducted by the TF-141 hoping that she will help them find their missing leaders due to prior relations with Captain MacTavish. In the end she agrees to join the hunt which leads them to a Remote Relay Station in the Ural Mountains after discovering that a Russian Loyalist was buying weapons from Perez. After run ins with the Ultranationalists and Shepherd’s Mercenaries the TF-141 and Russian Loyalists are reunited and escape on an Mi-26 ‘Halo’. Once they are airborne Price asks about missing operatives and is told of the destruction of Deep Control as the team flies towards an undisclosed location. Campaign missions Act 1 Willing Patriots – Get the new recruits ready for combat One Last Push – Drive through Central Park and push the Russian Army out of America once and for all Supply and Demand – Investigate an suspected arms deal and capture a notorious drug baron Safe Haven – Guide a team of Opperatives into a Russian Outpost and then Infiltrate a Tunnel System to rescue some Loyallist Allies Recent History -''' Defend a Dock Facility from a Shadow Company Assault. Watch out for Sharks Act 2 '''Border Skirmish - Investigate a crashed AWAC, save some hostages and steal secret data from an FSB outpost The Raven’s Trail - Chase a deadly Cyber Terrorist through the streets of Pretoria Barrier of Spears - Breach the Raven's Nest and capture Alexander Clarke before Shadow Company Rolling Thunder - Charge into Russia with the help of the Russian Loyalists and an M1 Abrams Tank Tommorow Moscow - 'Rescue Trapped US Marines in a Shopping Centere within spitting distance of Moscow 'Confidential Material - 'Find Shepherd's Base in the Eveglades and reveal his actions to the world Act 3 'Level Name Locked Level Name Locked Level Name Locked Level Name Locked Level Name Locked Level Name Locked Level Name Locked Level Name Locked Characters Task Force 141 Captain John "Soap" MacTavish – A playable character from the previous Modern Warfare games and one of the commanders of the TF-141 Captain John Price – Leader of the remaining TF-141 Captain Kyle ‘Heron’ Rickland – A field commander of the TF-141 who recruits Cortez to the cause Sgt Catherine ‘Amazon’ Cortez – A Columbian Army NCO who joins the TF-141 and a playable character US Army Rangers Sergeant Foley – '''Foley is the leader of Ramirez's squad in the US Army Rangers and goes by the call sign Hunter 2.1 '''Corporal Dunn – Dunn is the second in command in Foley's squad in the U.S. Army Rangers. Private 1st Class James Ramirez/Corporal James Ramirez – A playable character from Modern Warfare 2 as well as Call of Duty Endgame Colonel Marshall - A senior ranking officer in the US Army now in command of military opperations both on and off of American Soil Overlord – Overlord acts as communication between the US rangers through out the game. US Air Force Major Bethany Morse - Navigation Officer for the AWAC Dragonfly Nine Five as well as a playable character Lieutenant Owens - The Co Pilot of Dragonfly Nine Five CIA Kenneth Gregoravich - A CIA Agent under Deep Cover in Russia Katrina Romanov - A CIA Agent under Deep Cover in Russia Ultranationalist Party Vladimir Makarov – The Main Antagonist from Modern Warfare 2 and leader of the radical terrorist wing of the party Russian Loyalists Kamarov '- An ally from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and leader of the Loyalist Faction 'Nikolai - Russian Pilot and Ally from both previous Modern Warfare Titles Columbian Army Captain Marcellus – The Captain of Puma Team assigned to capture Eduardo Perez Private Albus – A Private serving under Captain Marcellus Private Redueriis - A Private serving under Captain Marcellus Condor One – A Columbian UAV operator that acts as an advisor for Puma Team Other Eduardo Perez – A Columbian Drug Baron and Arms Dealer that is a contact of Makarov Private Hamed '- A member of the Afghan National Army 'Alexander Clarke '- A cyber terrorist codenammed the Raven 'Comissioner Hudson - A playable character from Call of Duty Blacks Ops and Police Chief of Pretoria Lexi - An unfortunate Weather Station Employee Locations National Mall, Washington DC Central Park, New York Columbian Highlands Ural Mountains Falkland Islands Afghanistan Aral Sea Pretoria, South Africa Drakensberg, South Africa Moscow, Russia Everglades Other Locations yet to be discovered Achievements/Trophies See List of Achievements/Trophies in Call of Duty Endgame An unspecified amount of achievements or trophies with a total gamer score of 1000 point has been confirmed Special Ops See List of Special Ops Missions in Call of Duty Endgame The Special Ops mode from Modern Warfare 2 returns and is once again structured in an Alpha to Echo ranking systems with a certain amount of stars required to unlock the next level. Challenges based on all three games are available and can be played singularly or in Co-Op mode. Once again there are 23 Spec Ops missions although an unknown amount of levels are Co-Op only missions. The reappearance of the Juggernaut and the introduction of other Spec Ops Enemies have been confirmed. Multiplayer Multiplayer is similar to the previous two titles on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. However, multiplayer on the PC is quite different from previous games. The PC version no longer includes dedicated server support. While previous Call of Duty titles allowed multiplayer matches with up to 64 people and user-made maps and mods, Modern Warfare 2 on PC is almost identical to console versions. Almost no changes have been made from Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty Black Ops accept for the introduction of new kill streaks, death streaks and attachments. Ranking System The Ranking System remains unchanged so as aplayer plays matches, they will gain XP. Once the player reaches a certain amount of XP, the player will level up. There are is a total of 70 levels in Modern Warfare Endgame which are virtually identical to Modern Warfare 2. There are also 10 levels of prestige, just like in previous games. As in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, the player can unlock a total of 5 extra custom class slots by the 9th prestige. New Playlists At current four new playlists have been announced they are; Knife Fighter, Less then Lethal, Weapons Cache and Survival. The Mode Defcon has been renounced as being playable but has undergone changes from the Modern Warfare 2 Version. Former Modes These modes from the older Modern Warfare Games have been confirmed to be in Modern Warfare Endgame; Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Free for All Ground War Search and Destroy Demolition Domination Headquaters Arsenal Assault Rifles FAMAS - Unlocked at Level 4, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Three Round Burst M4A1 – Unlocked at Level 4, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic SCAR-H – Unlocked at Level 8, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic TAR-21 – Unlocked at Level 20, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic FAL – Unlocked at Level 28, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic M16A4 - Unlocked at Level 40, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic/Three Round Burst ACR – Unlocked at Level 48, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Weapon Schematic Unavailable Weapon Schematic Unavailable AK-47 – Unlocked at Level 70, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic SMGs UMP45 - Unlocked at Level 1, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic MP5K - Unlocked at Level 4, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Skorpion – Unlocked at Level 12, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic BXP - Unlocked at Level 19, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Vector – Unlocked at Level 26, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic P90 - Unlocked at Level 31, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Mini Uzi – Unlocked at Level 44, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Sniper Rifles Dragunov – Campaign and Special Ops only Intervention - Unlocked at Level 3, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Bolt Action Barrett .50cal - Unlocked at Level 3, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic Weapon Schematic Unavailable M14 EBR - Unlocked at Level 56, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic Denel NTW-20 - Unlocked at Level 62, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Bolt Action Light Machine Guns L86 LSW - Unlocked at Level 1. Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Large Magazine Size RPD – Unlocked at Level 4, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Large Magazine Size MG4 - Unlocked at Level 30, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Large Magazine Size AUG HBAR - Unlocked at Level 32, Available in Campaign and Muliplayer, Large Magazine Size M240 - Unlocked at Level 54, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Large Magazine Size Automatic Pistols PP2000 – Unlocked at Level 3, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic MAC-10 - Unlocked at Level 11, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic G18 – Unlocked at Level 22, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic M93 Raffica - Unlocked at Level 38, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Three Round Burst OT-33 - Unlocked at Level 46, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic TMP - Unlocked at Level 58, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Handguns M1911 – Campaign and Special Ops only USP .45 – Unlocked at Level 4, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic Weapon Schematic Unavailable M9 – Unlocked at Level 49, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic Desert Eagle – Unlocked at Level 62, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic Shotguns KS-23 - Campaign and Spec Ops Only SPAS-12 – Unlocked at Level 1, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Pump Action AA-12 - Unlocked at Level 18, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Striker – Unlocked at Level 34, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic M1014 - Unlocked at Level 54, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic Weapon Schematic Unavailable Launchers AT4 - Unlocked at Level 1, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, AT Launcher Thumper – Unlocked at Level 14, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Grenade Launcher FIM-92 Stinger - Unlocked at Level 27, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Surface to Air Missile MILAN Anti Tank Launcher - Unlocked at Level 31, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fly by Wire Missile Launcher FGM-148 Javelin - Unlocked at Level 44, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Guided Missile Launcher M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher - Unlocked at Level 49, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Grenade Launcher RPG-7 – Unlocked at Level 68, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Unguided RPG Launcher Miscellaneous Weapons Weapon Schematic Unavailable Weapon Schematic Unavailable M2 Browning Machine Gun Dynamic Hammer - Campaign and Spec Ops Only Riot Shield - Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Unlocked at Level 1 Riot Buckler - Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Unlocked at Level 12 Weapon Schematic Unavailable ASM-DT Amphibious Rifle - Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Listed Under Assault Rifles, Unlocked at Level 26, Fully Automatic Weapon Schematic Unavailable Weapon Schematic Unavailable Weapon Attachments Underslung Attachments Grenade Launcher - Assault Rifles Only (See Bullet Point), Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Masterkey - Assault Rifles Only, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Upgrade not yet brought Upgrade not yet brought Laser Designator - Assault Rifles, LMGs and Sniper Rifles, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer *The BXP has a simular upgrade Rifle Grenades that is listed on Multiplayer as a Grenade Launcher Scope Attachments ACOG Scope – Assault Rifles, LMGs and some SMGs, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Holographic Sight – Assault Rifles, LMGs, Sniper Rifles, SMGs, Machine Pistols and Shotguns, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Red Dot Sight – Assault Rifles, LMGS, SMGs and Sniper Rifles, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Thermal Scope – Assault Rifles, LMGs, SMGs and Sniper Rifles, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Ghost Ring Sight - Shotguns and SMGs, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Laser Rangefinder - Assault Rifles, LMGS and Sniper Rifles, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Weapon Modifications Akimbo – Machine Pistols, SMGs, Handguns and some Shotguns, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Upgrade not yet brought Heartbeat Sensor – Sniper Rifles and LMGs, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Upgrade not yet brought Upgrade not yet brought Silencer - Assault Rifles, LMGs, SMGs, Sniper Rifles, Handguns, Machine Pistols and Some Shotguns, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Extended Mags - Assault Rifles, LMGs, SMGs, Sniper Rifles, Machine Pistols, most Shotguns and Handguns Tactical Knife - Handguns Only, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Multiplayer Perks, Killstreaks and Deathstreaks Multiplayer Perks once again return and like in Modern Warfare 2 they come in stages with the Pro Level reached at Level IV and Elite at Level X. Both Pro and Elite Perks unlock new call signs and embalms. You can choose three Multiplayer Perks, one from each category, as well as three kill streaks and a single death streak. Kill Streaks are unlocked by progressing in rank with the player given a chance to unlock a single streak when they reach particular accolades Multiplayer Perks Tier 1 Perk Marathon – Allows Unlimited Sprint, Marathon Pro allows easy clearance of obstacles, Marathon Elite increases Sprint Speed by 10% Sleight of Hand - Halves Reload Times, Sleight of Hand Pro reduces the time it takes to Aim down a Weapons Sights, Sleight of Hand Elite increases the time allowed to return an enemy grenade by 1 second Scavenger - Drops an Ammo Pack, Scavenger Pro supplies the player with full ammo, Scavenger Elite allows the player to carry 10% more ammunition Bling – Allows Two Weapons Attachments on Primary Weapon, Bling Pro extends the perk to Secondary Weapons, Bling Elite allows three Weapon Attachments on the Primary Weapon Perk not yet Achieved Tier 2 Perk Stopping Power - Increases the Damage done by all Weapons, Stopping Power Pro increases damage done to Kill Streaks, Stopping Power Elite allows limmited bullet penetration through Riot Shields Lightweight - Reduces Weapon Weight Penalty by 10%, Lightweight Pro decreases Firing Time after Sprinting, Lightweight Elite doubles the ammount of equipment you can carry Hardline – Reduces the unlock level of Killstreaks by 1, Hardline Pro reduces the unlock level of Death Streaks by 1, Hardline Elite allows for the re-achievement of Kill Streaks once all three have been used Perk not yet Achieved Danger Close – Increases the Blast Radius of Explosives, Danger Close Pro increases the damage done by Killstreaks, Danger Close Elite doubles the amount of Explosive Equipment you can carry Tier 3 Perk Commando – Increases Melee Range, Commando Pro negates Fall Damage, Commando Elite Increases Melee Speed by 20% Steady Aim - Increases Accuracy when firring from the Hip, Steady Aim Pro increases the time you can hold your breath, Steady Aim Elite eliminates sway when aiming down the ACOG Scope Sit Rep - Reveals enemy devices, SitRep Pro increases the audability of enemy footsteps, SitRep Elite negates the effect of the Counter UAV Scrambler – Removes the Enemies Mini Map, Scrambler Pro delays the explosion of Claymores, Scrambler Elite has a larger effect radius on the mini map Perk not yet Achieved Kill Streak List Players can select three Killstreak rewards at a time. A player's killstreak loadout cannot be changed from class to class; instead, one loadout will be used for all classes. Killstreaks now stack (getting a higher killstreak no longer gets rid of the lower unused one, but it will not be available until after the current killstreak is used). Also, killstreaks require one less kill with the perk Hardline UAV Recon (3 Kill Streak) - Deploys a UAV to scan the map. Counter UAV (4 Kill Streak) - Deploys a Counter UAV that scrambles the Mini Map making it unreadable Care Package (4 Kill Streak) - Drops a random killstreak apart from the Emergency Air Drop, Tactical Nuke or of course another Care Package Technical Support (4 Kill Streak) - Drops a drivable Technical as well as a crew to opperate the vehicle UAV Strike (5 Kill Streak) - Fires a controllable Air to Ground Missile (AGM) at an enemy that explodes on Impact Sentry Gun (5 Kill Streak) - Air Drops a Sentry Gun that can be moved but automaticlly attacks and tracks enemy targets EOD Drone (5 Kill Streak) - Drops an automated drone that clears up any enemy Claymores, Land Mines or Grenades. Defends itself with an ADS Pulse but can be destroyed Little Bird UAV (6 Kill Streak) - Deploys a controllable Little Bird UAV for reconissance and area supression Precision Airstrike (6 Kill Streak) - Selects an area for a Bombing Run Attack Helicopter (7 Kill Streak) - Deploys a Helicopter armed with a mini-gun to suppress enemy players. For more information see Multiplayer Faction Section Harrier Strike (7 Kill Streak) - Deploys a Harrier Jump Jet that hovers over the battlefield automaticly targeting enemy players Attack Dogs (8 Kill Streak) - Releases a pack of angry attack dogs that hunt the battlefield for the enemy Kill Streak not Available Kill Streak not Available Pave Low (9 Kill Streak) - Deploys a heavily armored Pave Low Helicopter to supress the enemy on the ground Kill Streak not Available Kill Streak not Available Area of Denial Strike (12 Kill Streak) - Summons an Air Strike that drops poison gas on an area killing everyone in an area and making it impassible for 40 seconds EMP (15 Kill Streak) - Detonates a Nuke in high orbit that temporarily disables enemy electronics Tactical Nuke (25 Kill Streak) - Deploys a Tactical Nuke that detonates in 10 seconds ending the game in favor of those who used the Nuke Death Streak List Death Streaks are the opposite of Kill Streaks requiring consecutive deaths to activate. Deathstreaks are affected by Hardline Pro and can be unlocked earlier and are designed to get the player back in the game. All Deathstreaks now have Pro versions unlike in Modern Warfare 2 Copycat - (Unlocked at Level 4) Copycat allows a player to copy their killers Weapons, Perks and Attachments, Copycat Pro allows the killed player to 'borrow' one of their attackers kill streaks Painkiller – (Unlocked at Level 6) Painkiller gives Triple Health for Ten Seconds, Painkiller Pro doubles the time that you have enhanced Health Death Streak Locked Death Streak Locked Incineration – (Unlocked at Level 31) Incineration makes the weapon you were using at the time of death unusable to the enemy, Incineration Pro makes the player spawn without a Scavenger Pack effectively negating the ability Death Streak Locked Multiplayer Maps Blizzard – A Russian base connected to a large Hanger Complex and Runway by three Ice Tunnels over a deep crevasse. A few towers and structures within the base are unlocked and on the Runway there is an Mi-26 ‘Halo’ with the back ramp down. This map is based on the Campaign Level Safe Haven Divide - A desert canyon separated by a raging river with an encampment on one side and a small US Firebase on the other. Two well built bridges cross the area and a smaller neglected passage can be found although it is easily destroyed. Caves on both sides provide plenty of flanking positions Flyover - An area located under a busy South African Highway. Abandoned Vehicles and Slum buildings offer vantage points and ambush positions while the road offer security from Helicopters and Air Strikes. This map is based on the Modern Warfare Endgame Level The Raven's Trail Fuel - A remote oil rig platform with multiple cranes and structures littering the top landing zone which leads to a multitiude of passeges and sub levels. This map is based on the Modern Warfare 2 Level The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday Game Preserve - A large open Savanah surrounding a Ranch House. Scattered Accacias with Sniping Platfroms and the general openess of the grassland make players vaunrable to long range attackers and enemy killstreaks. Based on the Campaign Level Barrier of Spears Glades - A section of Mash Land that includes a landing pad and several huts which can be used as cover. Walkways allow for fast but exposed travel while wading through the swamp allows for a slow albeit more stelthfull approch Impact – A crashed air-liner in the Colombian Rainforest that has carved a crater in the forest canopy. Deep Jungle stops you going to far and conceals an abandoned Saw Mill that can be used as cover on this largely open map Irrigation - A dense field and shallow Irrigation Ditch deep in the Colombian Rainforest. An largley open map although the 'crops' provide some cover for players. This map is based on the Cocaine Field section of the campaign level Supply and Demand Area not Secure Lock Down – The inside of the Gulag from Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 as well as the outside compound. This map allows a mixture of close combat and ambushes inside as well as adequate sniping cover on the walls outside. Abandoned Russian Vehicles allow for cover and repelling lines and ladders allow for vertical movement within the interior Area not Secure Area not Secure Area not Secure Stranded - A dried up pool with the rusting hulk of a helicopter nearbury and a waterfall in the distance. An underground tunnel systems connects the cliff base to the outskirts of an oil refinary. Based on the Campaign Level Endgame and Multiplayer Map Rust Sun Spot - A pristene length of beach abandoned after the Russian Invasion. Sand Dunes offer ambush position and the resort structures and destroyed BTR-80s allow the player to take cover when the enemy calls in Air Strikes on their position Area not Secure Factions Columbian Drug Cartel - Impact, Irrigation OpFor - Divide, Stranded Navy Seals - Fuel, Lock Down Shadow Company - Game Preserve, Glades, Stranded South Africans - Fly Over, Game Preserve Spetsnaz - Blizzard, Fuel, Lock Down, Sun Spot Task Force 141 - Blizzard, Fly Over, Glades, Irrigation US Army Rangers - Divide, Impact, Sun Spot Factions - Killstreak Delivery B-52 (AOD Strike) - Navy Seals, Shadow Company, Task Force 141, US Army Rangers Black Hawk Helicopter (Attack Helicopter) - Navy Seals, Shadow Company, Task Force 141, US Army Rangers F-15 Eagle (Airstrike) - Navy Seals, Shadow Company, Task Force 141, US Army Rangers HUMVEE (Technical Support) - Navy Seals, Shadow Company, Task Force 141, US Army Rangers Mi-24 'Hind' (Attack Helicopter) - Columbian Drug Cartel, OfFor, South Africans, Spetsnaz MiG 29 (Airstrike) - Columbian Drug Cartel, OfFor, South Africans, Spetsnaz MiG Skat 'Manta Ray' (UAV Attack) - Columbian Drug Cartel, OfFor, South Africans, Spetsnaz MQ-1 'Predator' (UAV Attack) - Navy Seals, Shadow Company, Task Force 141, US Army Rangers Toyota Technical (Technical Support) - Columbian Drug Cartel, OfFor, South Africans, Spetsnaz Tu-95 (AOD Strike) - Columbian Drug Cartel, OfFor, South Africans, Spetsnaz Category:Call of Duty Endgame